THE MAGICAL BOND
by dancincheerchik
Summary: Lily has a band its mostly about Lily James and the gang. SO ENJOY


THE MAGICAL BOND  
  
I own the plot and anything that J.K. doesn't. So enjoy and remember R/R  
  
Lily Evans is not a normal 12 year-old girl. She is a witch and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her 2 best girlfriends ever are Erika and Mackenzie. They are in a band together called The Pussycats (AN: Don't laugh) seeing as there nicknames are Purple Tiger(Lily), Blue Panther(Erika), and Red Leopard(Mackenzie). There was a problem though the 2 girls were muggles, non-magic.  
  
Lily also had another best friend, James Potter. He was also her neighbor. James was magical and his best guy friend, Sirius Black, hates Lily. Mostly because at school she had no friends.  
  
Another weird fact is that Lily's parents died when she was 6 and her sister, Petunia, a.k.a. Fashion Disaster, was 8. Her parents left them a HUGE fortune. They live by themselves but are watched by the Potters.  
  
Another weird fact, yes another, is that Lily, Erika, and Mackenzie are so much alike. They have known each other since the age of 4. They share all their secrets. They even know about Lily being a witch. They wear a lot of the same outfits but not intentionally. The clothes are the same but in their colors when they get together.  
  
It is the middle of the school year and Lily is in the Hospital Wing. She was sick with the muggle flu. It's very odd that she has this because she's in a magical environment so it's very rare to get. (AN: Go with me on this. KK.) Also Erika and Mackenzie have the flu. Professor Dumbledor was very interested in how Lily got the muggle flu.  
  
"Miss Evans, we have come to no conclusion on how you got the muggle flu."  
  
The only reply he got was a sneeze.  
  
"Do you happen to know anyone else with it right now?"  
  
"My 2 best friends."  
  
"Both of them?"  
  
"Yes they both got sick when I did."  
  
"Are they magic or not?"  
  
"They are muggle."  
  
"Then how do you know they are sick?" "You told them you're a witch and you keep in touch with owl, correct?"  
  
"Well, ya."  
  
"Interesting. Well must be off get well soon." With that Professor Dumbledor left.  
  
After a week Lily was over the flu and back into her classes. She was back to her normal life. When she got over the flu so did Erika and Mackenzie. Now that they were better they sent letters back and forth. All three had an owl. Lily's had a purple strip, Erick had a blue strip, and Mackenzie and a red strip. They send new song to each other and news on their lives.  
  
For some reason Professor Dumbledor was interested in her friends. He wanted to know their names and what they looked like. Lily was confused on why he wanted to know but she told him. For what they looked like she show him pictures. To top it all like they were dressed alike except Lily had strips, like tigers, Erika had plain ones, like panthers, and Mackenzie had leopard print. The clothes were also in their colors.  
  
"Lily these pictures are great, and I think its neat that you all your clothes match."  
  
"Thanks but it wasn't planned."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well we always wear the same clothes. We don't ask what the others are wearing. We don't even buy them together."  
  
"Interesting." There was silence for a while, while he looked through the pictures.  
  
"Now there are a few of you playing instruments, so you play?"  
  
"Ya the 3 of us have a band together."  
  
"Thank you Miss Evans you can go now."  
  
Lily left his office and accidentally ran into James.  
  
"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"That's ok bye."  
  
Lily went off thinking about how James never talked to her at school.  
  
"James why do you talk to Evans?"  
  
"Cuz she's my neighbor."  
  
"But she's a freak with no friends."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall as usual for breakfast. She sat by herself as usual. It was a normal day for Lily. The mail came and she got nothing from her friends.  
  
'Oh well maybe junior high is just to much for them.'  
  
She continued to eat her breakfast and compose a song in her head. She didn't realize that the Great Hall doors just opened and in walked 2 people she would not even expect to see at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
OH A CLIFFY. NOW REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW. WELL YOU HAVE READ SO NOW REVIEW. JUST CLICK THE SUBMIT A REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO CHANGE AND WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
~ DANCINCHEERCHIK!! 


End file.
